Harry's Adventure in Dragon Age
by tiffaniewoll
Summary: After 300 years Harry wants to end it, but she didn't expect to end up in a medieval age. Having to battle Dragons and fanatics. Did she mention the Bloody Horcrux of a dragon. Maybe she will find new friends along the way. Plus a overly smug elf.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 300 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. 300 long years wondering, trying to find a way to die, or live. Who knew a cloak, a rock, and a stick, could cause so much trouble.

Harley Rose Potter, Harry to her friends, of which there were none, not anymore. All of them gone. Death "the next great adventure" had taken them all. All except her, now she wondered the world looking into long forgotten magics and lore. Anything to keep her mind busy.

So, it was with little fear that she found herself standing in front of the Veil of Death. She had never been able to come back here, not after Sirius had fallen. Now she could think of no other option. All she owned she carried in her small bag. One that Hermione had made for her shortly after the war. It had all her enchanted trunks in it. Although if this was death, why she would need it, she didn't know. It was better to be safe than sorry. In another bag, one she had created about a 100 years ago, she carried her gold, a lot of gold. It was surprising just how much money one could accumulate, when one lived forever.

Mistress of Death, that was the newest title she had gained. During the war when the Deathly Hallows had come into her possession. To this day she could not get rid of them. They came back to her each night, no matter what she did to them. You would think dropping a wooden stick into a volcano would do something, but no it was there on her pillow, that night when she went to bed.

Now here she stood in front of the veil, wanting to fall forward, but still fighting against get own instincts that screamed danger. Although she had no idea what could actually kill her. She had been "killed" countless times, beheading being the worst by the way, but she just woke up in her bed the next morning. So, with one last look around the chamber, Harry stepped forward into the veil. Then she just seemed to start falling, it seemed endless. She got the ground with a hard thud, before she passed out she looked up to see nothing but green, then she knew no more.


	2. chapter 2

When Harry opened her eyes, she fully expected to be in her bed to be truthful. So, imagine her surprise when she saw, not her ceiling but a glowing green orb hovering and crackling in the sky a above her.

"Well, I don't think this would be the most ideal place to go to sleep. We are however in the south and your customs are so very different from what I am used to." a male voice sounded from somewhere to her right. He sounded like one of the pure blood snobs from back home only far more sarcastic.

"Normally I would agree but, this lovely patch of dirt, just begged to bed used as a bed. " Harry responded back with equal sarcasm.

"Hmmm, that may be so, but I would advise moving, to you never know when the rift is going to open and demons are going to come out. " this time there was an underlying hint of concern in his voice. Suddenly a head appeared in her vision. The man had cinnamon skin with inky black hair and a moustache. He had brown eyes that seemed to hold a wicked boyish charm.

"You are more than likely right, but then again I don't remember going to sleep here in the first place, so that might also be a concern." There was no way Harry was going to tell him what she had actually been doing, before walking up under the rift as he called it.

"Ah, yes that might also be a bit problematic." He held out his hand to help her up. Once Hart was standing she looked around before turning back to the man before her. He appeared to be wearing some sort of armor. None the like of which Hat had seen before. He also had a staff strapped to his back. So it seemed magic was known here that was somewhat good news.

They were standing in a small meadow that looked as though it had recently been on fire, as the grass was burnt in places.

"I am on my way to Haven, I must warn them about the army marching on them. I must be crazy to even try, but i just can't let them be overwhelmed without at least trying to give them time to prepare." He finally said as Harry brought her attention back to him.

"I don't suppose I might tag along just to find some sort of civilization if not else. " She asked. Anything was better than just standing in the middle of nowhere, even if where he was heading did have an army headed for it. Not like she could die anyway.

"Yes, the south does seem to be lacking a certain level of sophistication."

"The south, I take it your from the north then?"

"Ah, my pardon, Dorian Pavus, at your service."

"Harley Rose Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Now that introductions are over we had better get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes

Ok so people are actually reading this. It was just one of those things I was writing for all of us that had our hearts broken by that mangy wolf. So for the most part it not really going to follow the whole tresspasser story line. So if thats what you want you may want to find a different story. Any way here we go.

I shouldn't have to say this but I dont own anything other than my wierd plot.

Chapter 3

They spent a long grueling week trying to make it to Haven before a large mage army but, they made good time by being able to cut around roads and through the forest.

As they were just reaching the top of a rise they looked up to see the breach closing. They were able to look down into the valley where a small settlement was nestled in the mountains.

"Haven I presume?" she asked

"Yes, we made good time but, not good enough I fear. " He gestured to the left where there was a light contingent of what looked to be scouts. They were dressed in what appeared to be loincloth and straps.

"Go I can buy you some time to warn them. " Harry said, pulling one of her bags off her belt. She opened it and said "accio staff." Harry had the staff made when she was going through a medieval text, it had required using a staff instead of a wand. Those were some fun memories learning to wield the cumbersome staff.

"What I'm not leaving you to fight them alone. "

"Look you need to warn them and those assholes are in the way, so go. Trust me, I have fought bigger and badder men then them. Just go, I will be fine. I'll meet you in Haven, go."

He looked like he wanted to argue some more, but with a sigh he said "You had better meet me there or I will be very upset with you. " With that he turned and started running for the gates of Haven.

"Ok assholes, it's time to have some fun, Mauraders style."

Harry pulled out one of the vials in her bag, the twins instant darkness powder. She also pulled the swamp potion out. This was going to be fun. The last time she had been able to go all out in a battle had been against bandits in the Peruvian mountains. Now that was a memory with savoring.

She managed to stop the scouts from moving forward by either the powders or by confounding them, then she slowly started to kill them off. Causing death no longer carried any of the same degree of terror that it used to. She no longer worried about what it was doing to her soul. Some people just needed to die.

Harry was running for the gates when the dragon flew overhead. She turned to look at it. Something had corrupted it. It was no longer just a dragon but, something else was there. Bloody Hell, someone had made it a bloody Horcrux. When she got a hold of whomever had done that, there would be hell to pay. More bloody Horcruxes, after the war she didn't think she would ever have to deal with those again.

There were others running for the gates as well. A man with a rather powerful magical essence, odd though it was centered on his hand. Also a large brutish man with, were those horns, real freaking horns, definitely not on earth anymore. A bald elf who felt, hmmm. He felt familiar and yet not at the same time. And a, was that a dwarf? With a wicked looking crossbow? Man where did that damn veil take me.

"Well I wanted something new." she mumbled to herself.

Harry made it to the gates just as they were closing and heard.

"Get to the Chantry it's the only thing that might hold against that beast." This was from a large man with a fur surcoat at the top of the stairs.

"Lets get these people to safety" that was said by the dwarf as the rest of the men ran to aid a lone fighter.

Harry headed towards the large stone building, figuring the group had things well in hand. She could also be of more help as a healer right now. Getting people that were injured up and walking a better choice than fighting a bunch of idiots.

She made it to the Chantry, she was guessing by the fact that the fur covered man was there shouting orders as soldiers ran around carring them out.

"There you are, I was getting concerned." Dorian said as he came towards her.

"What you didn't think one small little scouting party would be enough to stop me, now did you?"

"Ha, hardly but it is hard to find anyone that can carry on a civilized conversation here in the south. I feel I should hold on to the ones that can. "

Harry looked around and saw quite a few wounded soldiers sitting against the pillars of the church.

"Well I off to see if I can aid in healing some of the injured. Try not to get into too much trouble without me, hmm."

"Me get into trouble. I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Yes, because I'm easily confused." she gave him a sly grin and went to go see to the soldier sitting against the pillar closest to her.

"It's broken, my lady, please help the others, my brother is here. Help those that can get moving." the soldier gestured to his leg as he talked.

"A broken leg is easily mended," She replied. She didn't think it would be wise to pull out her wand but, since she had it in her wrist holster it would just look like she was using staff less magic.

It was always a rush when using magic. Just as the first time she had picked up her wand. It was also a good thing, she had so many years to perfect her voiceless spells, as she didn't think that the people had this type of magic based on what she had seen so far.

She worked her way around the room, healing those she could. When she heard Dorian's voice by the doors.

"I didn't come all this way for you to drop rocks on my head."

"Should we submit, let them kill us?" Fur man argued back.

Men. Always grandstanding, even in the middle of a battle.

"There is a way," the man with the fancy robe started on about a path while holding his side. Harry moved towards the group so that she could get a look at the man's wound. As she moved closer, she could feel the elfs magic against her skin, it was intoxicating.

"What are you doing, young lady?" the robed man demanded. He kept swatting her hands away.

"Would you hold still, you stubborn old goat, and let me see." She heard a few snorts from behind her. She managed to get the robe open and was able to see the wound.

"Hmmm, nasty but I should be able to fix this. Here take this it will stop the bleeding, for now. When we get where we are going I will heal it completely."

Harry turned away, towards the back of the chantry, unaware of the amused looks on the mens faces, as the robed man looked down at his wound. There was another kind of look on the elf's face one of bemusement and perhaps possessiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

Solas knew that face. Knew that voice, he had been seeing it for the last 300 years in his dreams. Finally, he thought, he would finally be able to see if the woman would hold up to the dreams.

So far, she was just like in his dreams. Commanding and sly. She seemed to know exactly who she was, and was unafraid to let others see her as she was. Her magic was the one thing that was unexpected, he did not expect it to be so enthralling.

"Who was that?" the herald asked, he too was watching as she walked away. Solas tensed slightly until he saw the amusement on the man's face, it wasn't the look of a man that was interested in a woman, but more of a new kind of entertainment kind of look.

"Ah, that was Harley Rose Potter, Harry to her friends. Do try to be friends. I've seen what she does to those she considers enemies not a pretty sight.

"Oh, really?" the Herald got a rather wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, we had quite a few venatori agents to get through to get here. Not to mention she took out an entire scouting party to get me here in time to give you some warning." The tevinter mage stated.

"Sounds interesting" this was from Bull.

It was all Solas could do not to growl. There were to many things up in the air right now. For her to show up now of all times, still he would rather find her than have to keep waiting.

xxx

Harry went looking for supplies, this many people would need a great deal of supplies. She also knew that with what little time they had been given there was no time to actually collect all that they would need. She found the kitchens and opened up one of her bags and pulled out a very small trunk.

A very special trunk. This trunk was capable of holding the entire kitchen and more if need be. Right now it was empty because she had other things for carrying her stuff, but when she found the trunk, in one of her many manors back home she had seen how useful it might be.

She summoned every bit of food and most of the cooking utensils they would be needed. Next she went to find where blankets and other handy things were. She got all she could find before finding the tunnel with the rest of those fleeing.

It was sad in a way, but this was not the time to challenge the dragon or its master. She could feel that would not be for sometime. Oh, she could take it out now, but she sensed that there were things in play, things that needed to happen first.

She had a feeling she would be seeing Death in her dreams when she finally got some sleep.

Harry was one of the last few out of the tunnel she was walking with most of the injured trying to make sure that they were all able to get up the mountain. She sure as hell hoped these people had a plan of some sort. Most of these people would not make it very far in the wild, they were too used to living in some sort of village.

After hours of walking they made it over the pass and into the little valley where they would be able to set up camp and plan out their next move.

As they had been walking, the horned man, who Harry learned was named The Iron Bull, the elf Solas, and the dwarf Varric had caught up with them. Solas had been walking with Harry in the back with the injured, but when they got to the valley was asked by, the Commander, Cullen she thought his name was to help set up the camp. Harry had discreetly handed him the trunk and told him what was in it. Also she set it so that the non-magicals would be able to pull things out of it.

Solas had been genually surprised by that bit of magic. From what Harry had observed practical magics were not all that common here.

Harry set up her small tent in the grove of trees behind the med tent, but was kept quite busy with the injured to actually use it.

xxx

A few hours later there was a rush of people, as the news of the sighting of the Herald was being passed around.

Harry rushed to the med tent to see if she could be of help. Image her surprise when everyone turned to her to heal him. Apparently she was the best magic healer of the bunch, even surpassing Solas.

Harry ran the diagnostic charm on the man. Coming up with broken ribs and his hand being the most in need of care.

"Well I can fix the rib and the frostbite, but I can do nothing about is hand." I told them.

"What about his hand it is stable, is it not?" the lady in the gold finery asked hesitantly.

"Not really, whatever happened caused it to flair up, it should settle down soon. That is not what I am talking about though. It is killing him. I think it a good thing you did not use the mages for the closing of the breach. That much magic put into the mark may have killed him faster."

Harry noticed the rather pained look on Solas's face then. It appeared as though he felt responsible for whatever had happened to give this man the mark.

"If the mark is not removed soon, it will start the leeching process. The more he uses it the worse it will get. As it is he will only have about 5 or 6 years as it stands, less if he uses it." I stated baldly. I caught the looks that they gave each other. They knew that he would have to use the mark.

"It can't be removed we already tried." A stern looking woman with a wicked scar on her cheek said.

"Hmm, I wonder" Harry mumbled to herself. She was starring out into nothing as if lost in thought.

The rest of the people fell silent looking at the young woman. They knew little about her, but from what they had seen she seemed to know a great deal of magic.

"Do you think you could find a way to remove the mark?" the stern woman asked.

"Well from what I have heard it can't be placed back into the container it came from. That tells me that both this man and the one who has the orb have changed the inherent magic that was in the orb before it was passed on. This is no doubt why the mark was not able to be returned to the orb, but if a new container was built it might theoretically be possible. Only problem I doubt any of us have the actual means of creating a new orb." Harry stated.

"What circle did you come from, my dear? You seem well versed in magical theory." The rather imposing black woman asked.

"Ah, yes circles, do you really think that I come from one of those rather horrid institutions? That they would even allow someone to study something like that in the first place. That they wouldn't have tried to turn me into some mindless drone?"

Dorian had given her the grim view of how these people treated those with magic. There would have been no way Harry would have allowed them to impose any of that nonsense on her.

"There is no need to be so hostile, my dear."

"No need? Am I to take it that you condone such actions?"

"I believe that the circles are a necessary precaution. There are those that simply need to be watched. Sadly mages can do far to much damage without proper authority watching them."

"Yes, because why wouldn't someone want to escape prison. That's what you are doing imprisoning people, just because they are born different than everyone else."

"It is necessary, mages pose to much of a threat. There needs to be precaution both for the mages and for everyone else." Cullen stated looking between the women.

"The only thing you people are doing is giving them the reasons to turn, without hope people get desperate. You will learn this, how you learn it is up to you. It will either get really bad or you will all need to see a different path out of this darkness. You help no one by treating anyone this way."

Harry knew she was getting to the point where her temper was going to end up costing her so she focused her attention on the still sleeping herald. She started casting the spell to fix his ribs, she knew that he would be in for a rough few days as she could not give him any pain potions.

He was a good looking man. He had brown hair, a chiseled jaw line and sharp cheekbones. All together making him quite handsome.

He let out a groan as she worked. She watched as his eyelids fluttered, he opened his eyes, and Harry was taken aback by the very violet shade of his eyes. A woman back home would kill for that color.

"What…" he started to get up only to let out a groan and collapse back down to the pallet.

"Well, I guess that will teach you to move before I tell you to. So good news or bad first?" I asked him seeing as it was his life. I felt he should be at least be informed of the fact that he got a real shity deal.

"Good I guess" he looked up at me.

"Your going to live, yay you" Sarcasm was one of the best inventions mankind had ever come up with, it conveyed so much,

He let out a small huff, he obviously got the sarcasm. He starred at me with glittery eyes, "And now for the bad" I could literally taste the sarcasm that coated his words. I looked down at him knowing I had just made my new best friend. He got me as I got him. Fred had been the last person that had given me that feeling. Fred who was so like his twin but not, he was the one that was more brash, more cunning. We had been through so much. He was there for it all. He got me, my anger, my need for revenge that of course he helped me get. He had not cared about the girl-who-lived shit, just her. Harry could only hope it would be the same with this man.

"Your arm is killing you. The more you use it, the less time you have." Harry looked at him with knowing eyes. She knew he had no choice, but to use it. Not only did he have an evil Horcrux making bastard after him, and no she was not upset by that at all, (snicker) but he also had an entire world hoping he could fix their problems for them. Why did that sound familiar, oh yeah. "So no pressure or anything. It's not like the world is depending on you or anything."

He let out a small laugh. She knew that he was going to try anyway, she had been there. Had felt as he did now once upon a time. She then wondered if she could trick him into a fancy new cloak that came with its very own ring and stick. Too bad he wasn't a mage it might have worked. She knew that was never going to happen but, that didn't she wasn't above pawning them off on people.

"No, it's not like it is the end of the world after all. I might just take a nap or hell I could always take a vacation. I hear the Korcari Wilds are beautiful this time of year."

There was a few snickers behind us, as well as a few huffs. Some people would never get that people like them needed to get the humor out otherwise the trouble would just lead to waking up with an empty bottle of whiskey and no idea where you had left your *cough* broom.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stepped out of the tent finally feeling as though she could relax. It had been a rough couple of weeks. Between running to Haven and then escaping the dragon to finally healing a bunch of people. It didn't feel like she would ever have time to get some real rest. She had been taking cat naps in the healers tent when she could.

Harry breathed in the night air. So cold, but free of any of the pollution she was used to.

She walked back to her tent, hearing the soft rumblings of the animals and people talking in the back ground.

She needed some real sleep. As in her lovely soft pillow top with down comforter bed with all the lovely soft pillows. Oh that would be heaven indeed. But first a nice long soak in her overly large tub.

"I don't suppose I could share your tent again?" Dorian asked, looking excited.

"You just want to use my bathroom again." I teased him knowing from our week on the run just how vain the man was. The one time we had actually been able to use my tent had left him awestruck.

The wizarding world had so many wonders but, the things they could do with tents and trunks still blew Harry's mind sometimes. She literally had her home in her bag. That was her favorite trunk, the one she would set up whenever they finally landed somewhere permanent. For now she would make do with her apartment tent.

They entered the tent, Harry heading for her bedroom and Dorian for the bedroom he had claimed as his.

Harry's room had a large bed with a deep purple comforter and bed hangings. Along one wall was her bookshelves for when she wanted to read in bed or by the fire. She had a desk and chair in the corner, and two chairs in front of the fireplace. Rugs adorned the floor, giving the space a homey feel.

The wood of the furniture was a rich mahogany while the leather of the upholstery was pitch black.

Over all the room had a masculine feel, with small touches of color to soften the effect. It suited Harry, having been geared for so long to be more of a warrior than a tea room lady.

Harry went into her private bath, that was done in cream and blacks. She started filling the tub with hot water adding her favorite bubble bath.

Harry pulled out her hair clips letting her waist length midnight tresses fall out of the bun. She had found that the only way to tame the mass was to grow it out and let the weight of it straighten it out. She looked into the mirror seeing as she did the same girl of seventeen that she always did. Pale face with bright green eyes. Thank Merlin she had been able to get her eyes fixed so she no longer had to wear glasses. She moved her bangs out of the way and there it was, her scar the bane of her life. The one that had set her apart from everyone else. She only hoped that the herald would have a better chance of a normal life than her. He still had a chance of finding a solution to his problem.

Harry soaked until the water started to cool then got into the shower to rinse off and wash her hair. After finally drying and brushing her hair, she slipped into her nice warm bed. Oh, yes warning charms were the best.

xxx

Harry found herself standing on a hill looking down at what appeared to be Haven, watching as the dragon flew around wreaking havoc.

She turned, standing next to her was Death as she had expected.

"Was this why I was brought here?" she asked.

"The simple answer would be yes, but seeing as I was not the one to request your presence here, then no." Death replied looking at the dragon with loathing.

"If not you, then who would need me to be here?"

"That is a bit harder to explain, there are deities for every dimension after all but seeing as I touch all worlds as my mistress so do you. So they asked if I would allow you to come here. I said yes and they did the rest. They did say that since you would be doing them a favor they would give you a priceless gift so I don't think you will mind to much. I of course get the one that would cheat death. So we both win."

"What kind of gift are we talking about?"

"You will know it when it comes I hope it brings you some peace."

"Why would they need me? Couldn't they use someone from this world?"

"Even they are bound by laws. I created my Hallows in a time when the gods walked the earth so they don't fall under the same laws. The fact that no one wants to do the actual paperwork to pull a mortal champion is beside the point. So, seeing as I have one makes me quite popular with the rest." He said this with humor lacing his words.

"Ah, you are being hunted." Death seemed delighted by this.

"Who is hunting me?"

"One who hunts obviously."

"Still an asshole, I see."

"He had been waiting for you to sleep for some time now. You should show him something interesting."

"And how would I do that?"

"We are in what these people call the fade. You are able to shape this place much like you would your dreamscape. Before I go here." He touched her forehead with a boney fingertip. Harry felt a sharp pain before it was gone.

"What was that for?"

"Well I can't have my mistress unable to understand the languages of this world, now can I?" With that he disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry scowled at the space next to her. Damn specter always getting her into trouble. So she had a hunter after her did she?

Perhaps she would give him a hell of a view of a truly epic battle. She chuckled, at the time she would never have been able to laugh away this sight. Now she was able to view it without the heartache. The Battle of Hogwarts.

She found herself standing on a hill overlooking the magnificent castle. She could see both sides preparing for the last stand. She felt him before she saw him, Solas. She turned back towards the castle to watch as the wards were starting to patch themselves together over the castle. He stepped up next to her watching just as silently as she. They watched in silence as the battle raged. They listened as Riddle called her out. She changed the dream to the grove where she confronted Riddle. He tensed up a little as he watched her other self step out. He grabbed her hand as the spell hit her. They watched together as Riddle led his group up to the castle. She could tell he had questions, but he just watched on as this Harry was carried back by Hagrid. He let out a small snort as Riddle went into his little monologue. She didn't think he even noticed when this Harry disappeared to busy watching all the other fighting.

Finally when this Harry threw off her cloak so she could confront Riddle did he turn to look at her a question in his eyes.

With a small smirk she woke herself up.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry opened her eyes the next morning with a grin, she knew that eventually she was going to be confronted by an annoyed elf, but felt it worth it. After all she was the daughter of a Marauder and the god- daughter of another, there was no way they would forgive her if she wasn't at least trying to cause chaos in the lives of those around her. Besides she felt he deserved it for sneaking around in her dreams to begin with.

Harry got dressed headed to the front of the tent where she found Dorian standing in the flap that looked outside looking rather amused. He gestured her over to him. She looked outside to see four people arguing about something. Cullen was in the group along with three of the women from the med tent last night.

They seemed to be arguing about what to do next. It would appear that this little Inquisition had no leader to tell them what to do. While Harry could empathize she knew she would never offer to help. Her plans always got screwed by the Potter luck. So no, she would not be in on any planning sessions. Well that was what she would tell them if they asked her opinion. The real reason, she had done her time, it was someone else's turn at playing hero. Plus she was way too lazy to be bothered.

As the day progressed the quartet didn't stop they just kept going back and forth over the same damn things. She knew it was driving her crazy she could only image what it was doing to those that had just lost everything.

She wished they would shut up for a little while and give everyone a break.

Finally they went their separate ways just after nightfall. The entire camp seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

She was headed back towards her tent when a woman's voice started singing. It started as a solo, but soon the entire camp was singing as they stood in front of the Herald.

All Harry could think was why the hell didn't she get the whole epic rallying song. How fair was that. All she ever got were the whispers behind her back, that she was insane, or evil or insanely evil, or that she was the next Dark Lady or that she was insane. You know as the wizarding world was always changing its mind about her.

It was why she left the wizarding world of Britain about six years after the war to " travel" otherwise who knows what they would have come up with. Still she never got a whole "we need you to fight for us song". Harry kinda felt slighted.

She was stomping to her tent still ranting in her head about ungrateful assholes when she saw Solas leading the Herald out of the camp. She shrugged having no idea what that elf was up to now.

xxx

The next morning had the camp packing up to march to the north, apparently Solas knew of someplace that they could set up a more permanent headquarters.

Krem came over as she was packing up. She had been spending time with the chargers as they waited for everyone to be able to move.

"Hey Krem, what's up?"

"I was wondering about your tent actually. How did you create it?"

"I didn't, thank Merlin, the enchanting evolved is horrendous. I bought mine ready made, the same with almost all my trunks. I can do the enchanting, but I hate it. I just don't have the patience necessary to do that type of work. Give me a tomb of lost or forgotten knowledge then I'm your girl, that's what I love doing."

"But you have done enchanting magic then?"

"Yeah I went through a faze where I wanted everything enchanted. To damn expensive to get it done so I just figured I would do it myself. Hah, the only things I enchant myself anymore are my weapons and my armor."

"What you use a sword or something?"

"Yeah I have my short sword and my daggers. I learned hand to hand but I'm better with the marital arts. Using your opponent against themselves is easier than me trying to overpower them."

"How did you get into fighting?"

"My cousin was a bully he was encouraged by my aunt and uncle to hit me. His gang would play Harry hunting. That's where I got so good at dodging and running. Then at eleven I found out I was a witch, so I started my magical training. That's where I found I was really good at defensive magic. That led to offensive magic and so on. Learning little things here and there too create my own style of fighting."

"Your aunt and uncle let your cousin beat you?" he looked mad.

"My aunt and uncle knew I was a witch before I did, my parents had both been magical so to stomp it out of me they let him hit me, or that what they told me anyway. Fact was my aunt was just jealous of my mother and when my mom died my aunt transferred her jealousy to me."

"Your aunt wanted magic, are you from Tevinter?"

Harry just laughed at the rather obvious attempt to get information out of her. She had been enjoying the rather innovative ways people were trying to get any information about her. She was of course messing with them now. It was to easy to pass up. Besides she didn't think they would actually believe her if she did tell them. Hmm maybe one night.

"Nope" was all she said. "Guess you'll have to try again tomorrow."

Krem laughed with her. He was one of the few that didn't really care but was enjoying the chaos any little snippet of info caused. Usually one of Leliana's people would scramble towards the spy masters tent. He also knew that Bull was loving the game of cat and mouse as much as Harry was.

The only one not enjoying it was the spy master. She was getting frustrated with not getting anything useful about the young mage.


	7. Chapter 7

They were halfway up the mountain when she felt a peculiar presence beside her.

"I can't hear you" a young man or what looked like a young man was walking next to her.

"Are you sure? I'm making enough noise walking in snow, too be heard." I replied back, although if he was what I thought he was I knew why he would have trouble hearing my thoughts. To spirits, ghosts, most specters really I was not there. To them I was just a blank space. The fact that he was actually talking to me was kind of weird actually. The only place these type of beings did this was when she went to the place between. And yes that was what it was called. The land between the living and the dead. The only place she would have been able to talk to family and friends, if they hadn't moved on to the land of the dead. Heaven or Hell, whatever they wanted to call it. To her it was the place she could not go.

"No, you are here, but you are not as well. I'm Cole, I came to help, but I can't hear you so I don't know how." He seemed to deflate like I had kicked his puppy or something.

"Sorry Cole, but sometimes there is no way to help. I am one of those that can't be helped like you would want. I am meant to do as you do really, help. Like you I am often called to kill, so that healing can begin, unlike you however I don't have the ability to see what a person needs to be helped. I kill that's what I'm called to do."

He seemed to think about that for a minute before he nodded his head, then with a small flash he was gone.

"Kids creepy" I heard from behind me. I turned to look, Iron Bull was walking there. I just laughed at him.

"Says the giant with horns on his head, who likes to sneak up on people." I grinned at him. Although I had been aware of his presence and I'm sure Cole had been too. That might have been why he had disappeared he knew he made Bull uneasy.

"So I hear you like to use weapons."

"Did a little birdie tell you that our do you have a crystal ball in which you could see?" I was teasing him, it was one of the things that we both enjoyed doing. Plus it had the added benefit of making a certain elf frown so disapprovingly. That's may be why she did it so often, plus she was sure Bull was aware that she was using him to get a reaction out of Solas.

"If I had something that could be used like that I sure as hell would not be using it to see if you liked to use weapons. I would have much better things to look at." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"You know it's nice to know that no matter where I go men are all the same. Give them a tool to look up anything and all of them still look for porn first." I said with a laugh. She remembered Ron trying to do that. Then she remembered Hermione smacking the back of his head. That led to the memory of telling the rest of the Weasley males about Ron's attempt only to see the sheepish looks on all their faces, even Percy's which was weird.

"Well, we are simple creatures by nature." He told me.

"Oh, I know it. I have often wondered at the sheer amount of bullshit men will dish out just to get into a lady's bed. To answer your question or rather your statement as it was not a question. Yes, I like weapons."

"How did that come to be? Most mages would not be able to last long in a fight like that."

"Well when I was a child I was often beaten by my family, so I would runway then when I was able to use magic I would enviably drop my "staff" leaving me defenseless so I learned to fight by other means. Then I found a dagger that was it love at first sight. I learned from everyone I could and learned from trial and error. Eventually I became good with them. When combined with my magic I became better. I would wipe out my opponents with ease, considering most of them were just magicals that relied on magic to much."

Iron Bull had left out a little growl when I told him about my family.

"Hey, its ok. I'm a better person for it, actually I could have turned out horrible trust me, I met the dude who let his childhood get to him. It did not end well for him." I gave him a pat on the shoulder before moving up to see what had captured everyone's attention.

Solas and the Herald were standing on a small hill looking down into a valley. So I went up to see what they were looking at. As I came up the Herald moved down the hill leaving Solas alone at the top.

When I got to the top I looked to see a castle nestled in the valley, it looked a little worse for wear, but it was defendable at least.

"Skyhold" Solas told me.

I looked at him it was one of those instant flashes where you just knew fate was fucking with you, but still I couldn't help but shiver at the possibilities. His voice was like velvet and I knew I was in trouble, but I was still me so.

"Mine's bigger" with that I walked down the hill and if I heard a small chuckle I'm sure it was just the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here it is. I'm going to back away slow now please don't kill me. You know who I am talking to. Maybe now you will going back to killing Spartans and Athenians and leave me to finish other chapters for my other books you fiend. Back i say** **, back. Love ya.**

Skyhold was busy as everyone finally made it up the mountain. Harry found herself quite busy helping the sick and injured. Everyone was waiting for the war counsel to make up it's mind as to what they were going to do.

As if the entire populace of Skyhold was unaware that there really was only one choice as to the next step. Well everyone but the person in question.

It was early one morning that Harry and the rest of Skyhold gathered in the courtyard and watched as the Herald was given a new title and a very pretty sword with a dragon on it.

Ok this was going too far, when she finally got a hold of Dumbledore, she was so going to punch him. Where was her sword, damn it? Damn meddling old man. He pushed her out into the "savior" role but didn't give her any fancy swords or a rallying song. Just gave her the whole "it is our choices that make who we are" speech. She wanted a sword that was almost as tall as her.

Not that, that was saying anything her being rather short at only 5'4 but still. She hoped Fred gave him a black eye when he met up with him. Oh, well.

XXX

A week had passed after the naming ceremony and Harry was waiting for the official Inquisition to start. She was totally expecting the Spanish Inquisition after all (snicker) she was British they were always expecting it.

That was when she heard it. That barking laugh. One she had never thought she would ever hear again. At first, she thought it was just her imagination. That she needed some more sleep, then it came again. She headed up the stairs to the upper courtyard looking around, but she didn't know where the laugh had come from, so she started walking over to where she could see behind the building that would soon be the tavern.

Standing there with his back to her talking to Iron Bull was a man with familiar hair and body shape. When he let out another of those wonderfully familiar barking laughs, she knew. This was her priceless gift, the one Death told her about. She nearly broke down, but she was a Marauders' daughter. She would not give in to tears. Those would be for when she was alone, for now there was only one thing to do.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK" she screamed. The man turned around in a heartbeat. The utter joy on his face when he saw her was heartbreaking.

"PUP" he sprang at her. Then they were both laughing and crying. They had captured the attention of the whole castle, but they didn't care. They were hugging and talking over each other as they tried to catch up.

It seemed forever before they calmed down as they both just stood there looking at each other.

"How, I mean when…" Harry could not for the life of her seem to get her brain to function past the fact that he was here with her. Something that should be impossible even for her incredible luck.

"I woke up about a month ago underneath a glowing green arsehole, let me just say that was weird and I know weird. It started shitting out some really fucked up looking demons. Then this rather hot looking bloke shows up and starts killing them. He told me he was headed here, and I asked if I could tag along, seeing as I have absolutely no clue where we even are. We arrived las t night. I was just talking to this massive horned man when I heard your rather delicate feminine voice yelling out my name."

"You are in so much trouble. What were you thinking leaving me all alone to deal with those damn arseholes? I am so going to be sending you howlers everyday for the rest of your life. If you go and do anything so foolish again, I am so going to make you wish you had stayed wherever it was you were." By this time, I was channeling Molly Weasley, but I couldn't help it. Plus, the look on his face was not helping. It was all she could do not to burst into laughter at his panicked look of terror. After all he knew that I had helped the twins with some of their pranks, if I sent howlers he knew there would be no escaping from them.

"I Solemnly Swear I will never leave you alone to deal with any arseholes by yourself. I will be there to help you get revenge. They will rue the day they decided to mess with my little Bambi."

Shit, I forgot just how melodramatic Sirius could get. Now he was just hamming it up for the crowd. He gave me that Black Family smirk. That was okay I knew about his hair fetish, I would get my revenge. Let's see how he liked having orange hair for a week.

XXX

It was while the inquisitor was down in the Fallow Mire that most of the rubble was able to be moved to open up more of the castle and grounds.

I had been asked to join him but, I wanted to get myself set up first plus I didn't want to leave Sirius just yet. I found one of the unused towers to be perfect for what I would need to set up my rooms, plus no one really came over here seeing as most of the wall still needed to be repaired.

Sirius and I had repaired the roof and the walls so that they were practically impenetrable. Next would be setting up rooms or also known as opening up my favorite trunk.

I anchored the trunk in a corner of the tower before opening the top. It would take about an hour for the trunk finished working its magic. When it was done, I would have a fully furnished manor in the tower. Did I mention how much I loved magic. The more improbable something seemed the better the wizarding world was at finding a way to make it happen but give them any kind of logic and they were stumped. I loved that anyone looking at the tower from the outside would never know just what was inside the door. Home sweet home.

With a flick of my wand and the incantation I stepped outside to wait for the magic to finish working.

XXX

It was an hour later that I entered the tower with Sirius and Dorian behind me. Sirius let out a whoop racing away to find a room to his liking.

"I swear that man will never grow up." I muttered to myself.

"I do not know that I would want to if I had this type of magic at my disposal." Dorian said standing beside me.

We were standing in the main hall. The pillars a beautiful gold and black streaked marble with black marble floors. Crystal chandeliers glittering above us. It was a truly grand hall.

"Welcome to Potter Manor." I said to him. "This is not all that special magic. I have seen some truly epic magic performed, this is just a little transfiguration and charms and enchantments. So, do you want to pick out a room too?"

"I would love to, this is a beautiful house. I feel it would be the only one civilized enough for me, here in this barbaric land." He told me with a smirk before he too left in search of a room for himself.

Harry wandered down the hall to her study and opened the door. She had not been in here for a while and she had quite a bit of work left over rom her last project left on her desk. For now, though she had another project in mind. How to make a safe transferal of unknown magic into an unknown vessel. Should prove to be a challenge. Well she did have one of the most impressive libraries. If she couldn't find what she needed in there, she would just have to explore this world. She would find a way to help the herald live longer that five years. After all was, she not the Mistress of Death. (snicker)


End file.
